Certain systems require animating a computer-generated graphic model together with outputting an audio wave pattern to create the impression that the model is actually speaking the audio that is output. Such a method has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,056. The reference utilizes complex procedures that generally need prerecorded speech. The present invention intends to use simpler procedures, that inter alia should allow to operate in real-time with non-prerecorded speech, as well as in various play-back modes.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to provide a straightforward operation that necessitates only little immediate interaction for controlling the image, and would give a quite natural impression to the user. The inventor has found that simply opening and closing the mouth of an image figure does not suggest effective speaking, and moreover, that it is also necessary to ensure that the visual representation is kept in as close synchronization as possible with the audio being output (lipsync) because even small differences between audio and animated visuals are detectable by a human person. xe2x80x9cMultivaluedxe2x80x9d here may mean either analog or multivalued digital. If audio is received instantaneously, its reproduction may be offset by something like 0.1 second for allowing an apparatus to amend the video representation.
The invention also relates to a device arranged for implementing the method according to the invention. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent claims.